Hush
by xxlevixx
Summary: A night spent with the commander, What can go wrong? What will my brother, Nile Dok do if he finds out. It was already a struggle transferring here. What's in store for me with the survey corps? Erwin x reader. (First story)
1. Staring contest

*First person p.o.v*

I open my eyes only to reveal darkness. The only light in the room were the moon. And the stars through the window. I slowly sit up, removing the strong arms around me.

 _Strong arms around me??_

 **Erwin**

I'm in his room, I'm in his bed. Correction. **Naked, in his bed.**

 _I have to go._

Struggling, I manage to find all my clothes that managed to find themselves in his room. It has to be at least 3am, so I don't really need to bother trying to put them all on. I'll at least put on my undergarments, and carry the rest. I take one last glance at Erwin, he looks so peaceful when sleeping, like nothing is wrong in the world.

I see papers everywhere in his office, I can't leave without putting them back like they were before. I put them all back into piles, just to make it easier on Erwin when he starts working on them again.

I leave, and start the journey back to my room. All I can think about are the events prior to this moment.

 _I slept... with commander Erwin. What am I going to tell my brother? No, what he doesn't know, won't hurt-_

"(Y/N)" Oh god, who could be up now?

"Hanji?" Of course

"Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it. I've been looking for you all day". She asked, noticing I am only wearing a bra and panties and walking with a slight limp and hickies on my breast, my neck, and my stomach.

"Come on" She pulls me into her office, and then into her room. She sits on her bed, and motions for me to sit infront of her.

"Okay, tell me everything "

"Okay, so..."

/ _Flashback/_

"So, I heard his wife was pretty hot, is she?" Jean asked me one more question about Nile's personal life.

"Yeah, she is gorgeous." I have been sitting here , with an empty tray answering questions about my brother for about 10 minutes.

I finally decide to leave and find Hanji, But on the way out the door I collide with something. Something big, and hard.

"Oh, hey mike" he does one of the tiniest hair flip I've ever seen.

"Hello (Y/N). Commander Erwin would like to see you in his office. After dinner of course."

"Alright, see you later Mike". I say with a wave while we walk past each other, and he gives me another tiny hair flip.

This won't take long, so I can find Hanji afterwards. I knock on commander Erwin's door. "Name and business "

"(Y/N), sir. I was told you wanted to see me".

"Come in". He says, hesitantly?

I walk into his office and salute. He dismissed it, he is sitting at his desk, with paperwork on paperwork on paperwork. "Mike sent you, didnt he?" he asked

"He did sir". I answer, he gave a little chuckle. _Aww, how cute. "_ Of course". he replied.

I walk over to his window, leaning on it's sill. The sun has set and the stars are out. How beautiful. I turn my head to look at the commander, but he was already looking at me. We lock eyes. After about 10 seconds of intense staring I crack a smile and he smirks at me.

Me, being the fiend I am, walk over and lean over his desk and stare into his beautiful blue eyes. He leans in and we engage in a staring contest.

Niles voice rang in my head " _Stay away from commander eyebrows "_

 _He is a big guy, I wonder what he's packing._

 ** _Idea_**

I giggle. Then I walk around his desk, and stand behind him. I grab his shoulders and pull him back in the chair. I run my hands down his chest and whisper in his ear "I think you need a to take a break."

"And why is that"? he asks

"I mean... all this paperwork can't be healthy". I put the last paper he was working on to the side and sat where it was in front of him. "Get some air, do something you've never done before" I said with a wink.

/End Flashback/

"You can probably guess what happens next." I tell Hanji

"Aww, no juicy details?" Hanji whined

"Umm, I don't remember it that much, maybe tomorrow yeah?" she giggles "Yeah, go get some rest, you need it". She laughs as I leave the room, still only in my undergarments.

I lied, I remember every detail.

 _I remember how our lips moved together in a synchronized fashion. I remember the way he kissed my neck and the way I clawed into his back. I remember how when he bit my neck, I would grab a fistful of his hair. I remember how we threw his paperwork literally everywhere in the process. I remember the way he looked at me, like I was the only thing in that room with him. I remember how he felt inside me._

 _I remember how I felt all of him again in the shower._

I can't lie. It was amazing

I went into his office with my virginity, and left without it.

 _Well fuck._


	2. The next move

*1st person pov*

I wake up and see it's still pretty early, and I'm the only one in the room that's awake. Yesterday was a break from reality but today I am back.

Am I the same girl that I used to be?

I am (Y/N) Dok, I transferred to the scouts about four weeks ago. I am 22. My brother is Nile Dok. My best friend is Hanji zoe. All I want in life are answers.

I finally get out of bed, contemplating whether I should shower or not. I'm more of a night-time shower girl, and I showered last night.

I get dressd and wake up the other girls before heading to the mess hall for breakfast. I feel different, like I lived in a bubble, but now it's been popped.

"Hey (Y/N)" I know that voice anywhere.

"Hey Eren" I say with a smile.

Eren Yeager, titan shifter, I've grown pretty close to him, I was there to help clean him after Levi beat the shit out of him.

"Are you okay, you look a little... stiff?" ugh

"I'm fine, I'm the epitome of joy, can't you tell." I answer with a straight face.

"Hey, look." he points foward. I follow his finger to a certain blonde haired commander. "He is so brilliant, even Levi looks up to him, and not just because he physically has to."

"Yeah, he is a great commander, very well mannered." He has a lot of great qualities.

"Sometimes... I think there is something going in between him and Levi, but that's ridiculous right?" Does Eren have a crush on Levi?

"I am pretty sure they are just friends. Eren, if you want to pursue him, then do it. Just... don't fuck up." He stops and looks at me and smiles

"(Y/N), you're really good at reading people" Yeah, I know.

"It's a gift." I say with all the sass in the world.

The commander is walking in the same direction which means he hasn't noticed us. Suddenly he stops and looks up.

 _Is he lost? Of course not, he's the commander._

He turns around and starts to walk our direction. We make eye contact but only for a second before he looks at Eren. We lock eyes again. He looks like he is planning something.

"Cadet Yeager, cadet (L/N)." He stops in front of us and we salute him.

"Sir!" He dismisses it.

"Cadet Yeager, Do you know where Levi might be at this moment?" Aw, Eren is blushing

"No sir." Is he lying? No, why would Eren lie?

"If you see him, please tell him I need to speak to him."

Yes sir." Eren and Levi would honestly be the cutest thing, but Levi is twice Eren's age.

Erwin nods and continues on his path.

3rd person Pov

As Erwin made his way to his office, all he could think about was (Y/N). She looks so beautiful, but he can't risk having a relationship. He walks into his office to see Levi leaning against his desk.

"Levi, just the man I wanted to-"

"So you slept with the brat." Levi cut Erwin off before he could finish his sentence.

"How did you know?" Erwin wonders if Levi could hear them.

"I heard her leave, and I heard her explain her situation to Hanji." Of course he heard her, Levi, still as sharp as ever. Erwin says nothing. "You aren't falling for her are you?" Erwin looks away from Levi, towards the window. "Erwin I'm not going to tell you how to feel, but take the time to think about what you're getting yourself into." and with that Levi left Erwin's office.

Erwin sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands, thinking about his next move.

This cannot continue.


	3. Jealousy

*Erwin's POV*

I'm so tired. I've been working on this paperwork for hours. I'm almost done anyways.

Suddenly there's a knock on my door

"Name and business". I state only to get no answer. Instead the door opens and the perpetrator walks in.

Hanji.

I look up and she sloppily salute, it's fine considering she has a stack of paperwork in her hands.

"I have finished the paperwork you assigned me." Good, I thought it was more for me.

"Thank you, Hanji" I might actually finish before dinner.

Hanji sits down in front of me, but doesn't say a word, she's just... looking at me? And smirking, and getting closer??

She squishes my cheeks, looking into my confused eyes with her crazed ones.

"So..." she starts, drawing out the O.

"How was is?" How was wha- OH

(Y/N) told Hanji, but that can't be what she is asking about.

"Hanji I have no idea what you're-"

"Erwin I know you know what I'm talking about." she shaked my face, letting go then crossing her arms, sitting back in the chair. "You deflowered my (Y/N)..."

 _I **deflowered** her? She was... she had never..._

"...but she didn't give me all the details, so I have to hear it from your point of view".

My point of view? I had the most beautiful girl a moaning mess right under me. I made her body shiver at my touch. I had her legs shaking with every thrust.

"Is someone reliving the moment?" Hanji says pulling me out of my thought.

"Hanji listen, it was a one time thing-"

"Didn't sound like it was only one time to me." she laughs at her own statement.

"It happened okay? And it won't ever happen again."

Hanji's smile immediately falters

"Erwin if you hurt her I swear I will kill you with my own two ha-"

"Hanji, you know I can't get into anything serious due to this line of work. I can't be selfish. I must do what's best for humanity, even if it means tossing my feelings aside."

She sighs and stands up to take her leave.

"Maybe you should think about yourself once in a while, it's not selfish, it's human nature." and with that she leaves.

 _Human nature huh?_ I return to the stack of papers on my desk.

 _On my desk._ Focus Erwin.

I finish the remaining paperwork in 15 minutes then head down to the mess hall for dinner.

Sitting at my normal table with minimal conversation and often a glance from levi and/or Hanji. The atmosphere is heavy, the tension is thick. (Y/N) is no where in sight.

"I smell a secret, what is going on between you three that I am not a part of?" Mike suddenly speaks.

 _There's no use in lying to mike, he can smell a lie from the other side of the wall._ "Mike, come by my office later and I'll catch you up."

He simply raises an eyebrow and continues his meal.

(Y/N) soon walks in later than usual, arms locked with Eren's, looking filthy, and giggling whilst Eren rubs the back if his neck.

 _Why is she always with him? Everytime I see her she is with that Yeagar boy. They walk together, they eat together_ , the train together.

I didn't notice I was staring until she starts frantically waving at me, making sure I saw her.

 _She was probably waving the whole time but all i could see was Eren in my way. In my way of what?_ I nod at her before Eren speaks to her again.

"You know..." Levi says to me as he stands up from his seat

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you."


	4. Winter

1st person*

After breakfast me, Eren, and the rest of the cadets go to the field for training, starting with a few laps as a warm up.

"Winter... can we please - take a break?" Eren asks between breathes

"Umm, who's Winter?" I question him as we slow down.

"You're Winter, because you like winter so much, I thought it would be a cute nickname. _" I do like winter_

 _Whats a good nickname for Eren? I should call him red, because he is always angry and his ears turn red when he lies. I have time to think about it though, it can't be that hard._

"Are you ready for the upcoming expidition to capture the female titan." Eren ask me, resting his hands on top of his head.

The female titan. She murdered out _soldier like it was nothing, like it was a game for her. She slaughtered Levi's squad with ease, killing off his current family. She is going to be captured, she's a murderer. Failure is not an option._

"I guess it doesn't really matter whether I'm ready or not, because its still going to be in three weeks, but yes. I am so ready to get this bitch" I answer honesty. I look at Eren, now seeing his face as he goes into deep thought "Let's do some 3DMG training, yeah?

We trained until it was time for lunch.

Eren sat next to me, while Jean was on the other side.

"You know, you have a very pretty voice, I bet it would sound amazing moaning my name". _Is he seriously saying this to me??_

"Jean is this your attempt at flirting, because I have to be honest... it sucks."

I can see the irritation in Eren's eyes as Jean continues to 'flirt' with me.

"Maybe if you come by where I am we could-"

"She said No horseface, that means leave her alone." Eren interjects

"Stay out of this Jeager" Eren rolls his eyes and looks on my general direction as he stands up.

"Hey Winter let's -" Eren starts, using the nickname he gave me that I love oh so much.

"Jeager's losing it, he's talking to people who don't exist." Jean exclaims between laughs "Tell us Jeager, who's winter? Your imaginary girlfriend?" _Eren, and a girl? Come on jean, keep up_

"Shut up horseface, you don't even know what you're talking about " Eren shouts angrily _. Oh Eren, how can so much rage fit into one person._

"Calm down eren." Mikasa grabs his hands to keep him from getting into another fight.

Eren closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe, Calming himself down.

"Come on Winter, we have stable duty." Eren goes to put his tray up, me following not far behind him, leaving a confused Jean at the table.

"How long have you been starring at Levi's horse" Eren nudges me, pulling it out if my trance with the horse.

"His horse is so pretty" I mumble going towards his horse to pet it.

"(Y/N) it's just a horse"

"Horses are people too Eren."

"They are called horses because the _aren't_ people." I feel Eren tugging on my arm "Come on _Winter_ , stop horsing around."

I give eren the 'that's a terrible joke look' but I still can't control my laughter. It was horrible, but it was still funny.

We take our time cleaning the stables up to the corporal's standards.

"Are we finished? " Eren ask, looking around the stables.

"Yeah" good timing, dinner is in half an hour.

Eren stretches his limbs as we walk back inside.

"Hey Eren, before you go to dinner, can you come by my room?"

"Sure" he ruffles my hair

"Okay cool" I go to freshen up before dinner, taking a shower and putting on some black tights, flats, a blue sports bra, and a loose midriff type T-shirt that shows my stomach and lower back.

My door opens and Eren walks in.

"Jeez Eren, what if I was naked?"

"You wouldn't be." _That's not a valid answer but whatever._

I sit on my bed and pat beside me, signaling Eren to have a seat.

"So... I may have... you know..." If I dont just spit it out I won't be able to say it "hadsexwithcommanderErwin."

Eren stares at me blankly, before gasping loudly.

"Details. I need **every** detail."

I tell Eren everything, every last detail.

"But why did you just leave his room like that?" _why not?_

Because, it would have been awkward if I stayed" I say walking out the door, considering we were already late for dinner.

"So are you two like.. a thing now?" _(Y/N) Dok and Erwin smith. (Y/N) smith has a nice ring to it._

 _"I_ don't think so-"

"You **have** to ask him!" _exsqueeze me??_

Oh no no no, He's just going to reject me." _I'm not sure what terms we are on as of now._

"I'll talk to him about it, when you ask Levi on a date."

"Deal." _no, he wasnt supposed to accept it._

Deal. Maybe if he looks into your bug eyes long enough he will realize he's been starving for you, hungry for your love, craving your body." He stares at me and then ruffles my hair as we burst out laughing. I lock arms with him as he rubs the back on his neck and we enter the mess hall.

I look up to see Erwin starring at me. I wave but he does nothing, I wave a little harder, but still nothing, I wave frantically hoping he will notice, and he does. He gives a nod in my direction.

"Someone has there eyes locked on you." Eren says as he nudges me.

I giggle, poking Eren's cheek, only to turn around to see an angry looking Erwin.

 _Is he mad at me? But he's looking at Eren._

I eat pretty quickly considering how late I was.

I go to bed, but I couldn't sleep.

I have theories of the titans, Nile never liked it when I would talk about it but I've heard so priest talking and stole books and documents, but that minor unimportant stuff is in the past. And Nile took most of it away. That didn't stop me from thinking about it 24/7. I have to know. I need to know.

What's out there?

I'm so sorry this chapter is so terrible, I'm not a good writer, I have a plot, but i want it to be realistic, but I don't know how to fill in space, so it wont move too fast. Whatever, enjoy your reads.


	5. Excuse me?

1st person

\- 2 weeks later time skip-

I wake up feel kind of nauseous, but its nothing I can't handle. While getting dressed I notice how sore my breast are, I ignored it, knowing that its getting close to that time of the month. How I wish I could stay and sleep but, duty calls.

I rush to the mess hall, wanting nothing but hot soup, no bread, no potatoes, just the soup. I ask around seeing if anyone will trade with me. I didn't speak much to anyone, just occasionally a few words about how good the soup was to Eren, and Mikasa bit that was about it.

"Hey, are you okay? You just ate four bowls of soup." Armin whispers to me.

Armin I cannot explain to you how hungry I am. How I am so hungry this terrible soup taste like it was poured straight from heaven.

I look at Armin and smile. "I'm fine, just a little hungry. " He gives me a worried look before he continues eating.

We head out to train, I start with a few laps, like I do everyday. It gets my heart pumping hard and my blood boiling, preparing me for everything that's up next. I see Hanji, and the other squad leaders watching, she gives me a wave and I wave back.

They have to watch, how else would they decide if someone needs to be moved or who they need where.

Erwin always looks super sexy when he doesn't wear his jacket, but right now it's just makeing me... sad and kind of angry Maybe it's because we haven't talked since that night, or just because I'm a hormonal teenage.

Wait, I'm 22.

My extremely heavy breathing, and burning chest pulled me out of my thought and made me focus a little more, only to feel more lightheaded.

I... can't... go on

I take a break, feeling all that soup coming back along with this constant swaying feeling. I run somewhere far enough where if I puke it won't matter, But close enough for me not to get lost. I lean again a tree holding my stomach, trying to overcome this feeling.

Taking a few deep breathes, I return to my laps, feeling my lower stomach area twist in agony with every step. While my eyes water, and my chest lights on fire. With every breathe it burns more and more.

I'm still running but I am feeling terrible, I look to see the squad leaders still watching the cadets train, when Reiner catches up to me.

"(Y/N) you don't look so good" Oh no, I look just as bad as I feel.

"I'm fi-" I felt weightless and dizzy as everything went black.

3rd person

(Y/N) collapsed while running, only to be caught by Reiner. Cadets around them stop to turn their attention towards Reiner carrying her bridal style.

"What is everybody looking at?" Hanji asked the three men next to her as she looks in the direction that everyone seemed to be looking.

She gasp loudly seeing Reiner coming towards them with (Y/N) in his arms. Her face is full of worry, as her gasp signaled Erwin, Levi, and Mike to turn around.

Mike takes (Y/N) from Reiner, with a small "thanks" for not letting her hit the ground. Erwin followed Mike, and Levi stayed to watch after the cadets.

"What happened to her?" Hanji asked in a stern serious voice.

Reiner salutes Hanji before speaking "She collapsed, I'm not sure if it was all the soup she ate or if she is just sick, sir."

"All the soup she ate?"

"She had four bowls of soup, and ate nothing else."

"Thank you cadet" Hanji says before leaving to see (Y/N)

The nuses and doctors work to find out what's wrong while the three wait outside. One of the nurses comes out finally wearing no particular emotion on her face. But her eyes showed confusion and worry.

"Is there anyway we could get her brother here?" she asked calmly

"Yes, I have sent Nanaba to Nile, to tell him of his sisters condition, and see if he would like visit her and check if he can tell us anymore about her." Erwin spoke, with a nod.

"Thanks" the nurse says as she starts to head back into the room.

"Wait. wait. No news?" Hanji asked the nurse walking over to the door.

"I cannot tell you anything until her brother arrives." With that, she leaves, causing Hanji to let out a loud sigh, as Mike pats her on the head.

-small time skip to when Nile arrives-

The nurse gathers the five of them, Erwin, Mike, Levi, Hanji, and Nile, to tell them of (Y/N)'s condition.

"According to the few test we ran, (Y/N) either has some untreated disease that need to be looked into more." Everyone wore a grim expression, think of the worse for (Y/N). " Or She had an ovarian cis, or is just plain sick." The nurse read from the document, Calming everyone down slightly from their dark thoughts

"Is that all?" Nile asked with a 'You're wasting my time' type of voice

"There is something else, but (Y/N) is an angel, so its very unlikely

"What is it?" Levi questions her.

She took a deep breathe before giving them a weak smile.

"She's pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Nike growls through closed teeth.


	6. Knock knock

1st person pov

 _I want to stay asleep but I can't. I might as well get up, I can't force myself to sleep_

I slowly sit up wilst opening my eyes, I go for a good stretch but end up tumbling off of the bed, waking me up completely.

"Are you alright?" _That sounds like..._

"Levi?" I question why he is here as he helps me up, back into the bed.

"No, Hanji" he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes

"Ha, Ha very funny. What are you doing here?"

"Erwin wants to see you in his office." he says as he stands up to leaves.

"Okay, cool. thanks" I mumble to myself. _Did he really wait for me to wake up just to tell me that. Or did Erwin ask him to stay._

H-Hey Levi..." I called, signaling for him to sit back down. Which he did, after a furious eye roll.

"I don't- I don't mean to intrude or like... get to personal." _How do I even ask **him** this._

I would totally love you to know you personally, but like, are you umm. you know uhh -"

"Spit it out." he says getting irritated with my inability to say what I need to. In that moment of fear, I somehow managed to blurt out my question.

"Are you straight?" he had a shocked look on his face, obviously I caught him off guard with my question.

He let out a sigh resting his arms on the bed and placing his head in his hands.

" Last time I checked I was very much into females... but there is just something about Yeager. He just- does something to me." _He seems to confused and conflicted with his own feeling._

Something like what?" He sends me a look, almost like he is telling me not to ask questions. I give him a small saying, trying my best to say "you can trust me" with saying "you can trust me"

He shakes his head a little.

"I don't know, I mean you've met that brat. Part of me wants to make him clean into oblivion, and part of me wants to take him and and give him flowers and cuddle. But i wouldn't even know how to go about that type of stuff." He runs his hands through his hair, look even more fustrated.

"Another part of me want to rip his clothes off and make him scream my name .

 _Excuse me, What?_

Now that caught me off guard.

But he's my cadet. Plus he has Mikasa. I doubt he feels anything towards me other than slight fear." He says lowering his head. All his insecurities about Eren are out on the table in front of me and whatever I say can ruin this moment or make our relationship stronger.

"Maybe try hanging out with him. Eren is easily read so if there is something, you will see it." I suggest .

"hmmmm, why didn't I think of that." he gets up and so do I.

"You should, probably get going, Whatever Erwin wanted seems urgent." he told me, fixing my hair, like he's my mom.

He leaves the room first, stopping at the door, looking back at me to offer me a smirk. He turns around and mumbles just loud enough for me to here him.

"You should leave a note next time before you leave in the middle of the night." _WHAT._

He turned to face me again to say "It hurts when you go to sleep holding someone and they just walk out, leaving you alone and confused ." before walking out.

\- Time skip -

Making my way down the halls, walking fast, faces pass I'm...in front of Erwin's door

Forget knocking I'm just going to walk it, if it's so important it won't matter.

"I was told you need toooooooo-" I should've knocked.

His shirt was unbuttoned revealing his toned chest and perfectly sculpted abs. his hair was slightly messy and hr was leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

He looks up at me, with his beauty blue eyes, and his perfect chiseled lips.. are moving. Oh, he's speaking to me.

"What did you say?"

"I'm glad you're okay." he says raising an eyebrow, probably wondering how I didn't hear him the first time.

"Oh, uhh, thanks" I say half heartedly, observing his book case to distract myself.

He gets up and strides towards me calmly, he stands extremely close to me. I mean, I'm not nervous around him, I'm a big girl.

I look up at him and he looks down at me, giving me a slight smirk.

"I uhh... you umm" _I can't focus with him getting closer to me, why must he torture me?_

He turns to me completely, getting closer and closer until I'm against the wall, never breaking eye contact.

The anticipation is killing me. I grab him around his torso and pulled him close pressing him against me. Telling him to go ahead and kiss me.

He finally kisses me softly and pulls away, leading into a much more passionate make out session. I slide off his shirt and let my hands roam all over his muscular back. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. _To the desk, the bed, the shower. on the floor, the chair, who knows?_

He sits me on the desk and starts unbuttoning my shirt. He is leaving a trail of kisses and marks down my neck and on my breasts.

There's a knock at the door

"Stay here." he tells me before heading to the door. _Of course I'm not going to stay here, that good be Eren or Armin or Jean._

I go to his room and hide

I'm pretty sure Erwin only got half way to the door before it opened.

"Eyebrows." _that voice_

Where is your shirt? No. More importantly, where is my sister?"

 _Shit_


End file.
